Usuario discusión:Aaylah montero
Re:. Hola Hola Aaylah, pues lo primero se muy bienvenida, espero que pases buenos momentos por aquí. *Para añadir imágenes puedes pulsar el botón que hay en la barra lateral que dice "Añadir imagen" te llevará al formulario de subida de imágenes: Especial:SubirArchivo, ahí verás los pasos a seguir, básicamente se pide que todas las imágenes lleven la tabla de , con una breve descripción, su origen oficial, autor (si una obra artística de un poster, cubierta, etc) y licencia de uso, además de que sea una imagen oficial, (no se permiten imágenes hechas por fans en los artículos). Para insertarla en una página en medio de párrafos de texto, el código es el siguiente: thumb|250px|Comentario de la imagenthumb|250px|Comentario de la imagen Se ve en rojo porque no hay ninguna imagen con ese nombre, si pulsas el enlace en rojo también te lleva al formulario de subida para que la subas con ese mismo nombre. *Mejor que google, que hay de todo mezclado, oficial y no, te aconsejo que busques en nuestra wiki hermana Wookieepedia (inglés), utilizamos el mismo nobre que allá para evitar subir varias veces la misma imagen. *Te muestro un enlace a una imagen ya subida de ejemplo: Archivo:EndlessWastesLavaRiver.jpg haz clic en él para verlo. *Aquí hay más información Ayuda:Subiendo_imágenes y Ayuda:Subiendo_imágenes *Puedes añadir enlaces a otros sitios web poniendo entre corchetes la dirección del sitio, así: http://www.google.com. Qué se verá así: http://www.google.com *Puedes añadir una descripción del enlace añadiendo un espacio entre la dirección URL y la descripción, así: Buscador de Google. Y se verá así: Buscador de Google. *Sé que es mucha información de golpe, así que si algo no quedó claro házmelo saber, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:21 16 sep 2011 (UTC) :*Se me olvidaba, las noticias recientes se ponen en , y salen en portada, puedes comunicárselo a un amdinistrador en su página de discusión para que la ponga. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:32 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Re:Muchísimas gracias por la info De nada :) ya lei la noticia y me gustó mucho, luego lo vi que lo anunciaron por televisión, así que ha tenido trascendencia. Muchas gracias por ponerla, un saludo y que la Fuerza te acompañe a ti también. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:49 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Re:Duda sobre un artículo Hola Aaylah, el artículo habla sobre cosas específicas que aparecen en Star Wars y que también existen en el mundo real, es decir la Tierra. No entiendo muy bien cual es tu duda. En la última sección "Otras obras de ficción" puedes añadir cosas que hayan aparecido en otras historias de ficción y que también son comunes a Star Wars. Tienes un ejemplo en el mismo artículo en inglés de Wookieepedia: List of references to Earth in Star Wars. Puedes utilizar las plantillas y para advertir al lector, aunque si solo es para anotar aspectos comunes en dos obras de ficción no creo que sea necesario. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:26 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Noticias recientes Por favor no vuelvas a poner la noticia de 'insectos cybrg' en la plantilla de Noticas Recientes de la wiki. Esa noticia no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Star Wars, y sólo se permiten noticias que sí tengan relación con Star Wars como la publicación de una nueva novela o cosas así.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:32 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Desambiguación La plantilla que se pone en las páginas de desambiguación es , que se coloca abajo de la página. Puedes crear una página de desambiguación como cualquier otra página en la wiki, pero es necesario especificar al principio que el título de la página se refiere a varias cosas, y de ahí la desambiguación. La categoría de las desambiguaciones y redirecciones es esta, y la de todas las plantillas es esta, seguramente ahí encontrarás las que necesites. Para "The Jedi Path" imagino que lo que ocupas es la plantilla youmay para indicar que la página comparte título con otra muy similar. "The Jedi Path" aparece en 2 páginas, la del libro real y la del [[en:The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force|libro in-universe]], que son las que tendrían que ser creadas aquí también justo como están en la Wookieepedia.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:44 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Argentina Hola Aaylah, leí tu comentario en la discusión de Holayo y te comento que yo también soy argentino. La verdad no sé si en Argentina está a la venta "The Clone Wars", pero seguramente se puede conseguir por Internet, quizás en MercadoLibre. Sobre las dos novelas que dijiste, en MercadoLibre solo encontré "La Llegada de la Tormenta", aunque con un poco de suerte puedas encontrar "Punto de Ruptura" en otra página web. Te recomiendo que consultes en negocios de coleccionables de Star Wars, hay varios en MercadoLibre.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:22 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Comics en argentina hola ! yo soy de mendoza, y consegui TODAS las novelas de la coleccion de Biblioteca Star Wars: Las Novelas las cuales por vivir en e interior me llegaron a unos 5 pesos mas q lo normal pero en fin fueron los primeros tomos los libros q me mencionabas la otra vez y resultaron ser baratos , tapa dura y muy buenos (si, los lei) ajja un saludo cualqr duda preguntame 01:26 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Saludos, Aaylah Montero, soy JediCaojo. Yo también soy fan de star wars desxde hace mucho, y tengo la clección completa de la serie the clone wars. Que te vaya bien en tus próximas ediciones, y que la fuerza te acompañe.JediCaojo (discusión) 20:24 18 sep 2013 (UTC)